


姐弟玩叔

by nasphy



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasphy/pseuds/nasphy
Summary: 啥也别说了就是玩塞掰掰就对了
Relationships: Ruvik/Sebastian Castellanos
Kudos: 3





	姐弟玩叔

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家新年快乐！算不上香的一篇奉上！

世事向来无常，可谁能想到一个美丽的、曾经一袭红裙笑容明媚又温暖的黑发少女，如今却成了这幅人不人鬼不鬼的模样——她桀桀怪笑着，猫捉老鼠似的戏弄着疲于奔命的警探，尖锐的指爪划过地面，带出一片火花。  
她嘶嚎着，叫声刺耳至极，让本就因为奔跑而大脑缺氧的警探眼前阵阵发黑，思维对疲软的双腿逐渐失去控制。而失去油灯（在追逐战中不知道落在哪儿了）的光亮，黑暗的场景让他的跑动更加不便。终于，在身心的双重摧残下塞巴斯汀不堪重负的跪倒在地。  
完了，今天我注定命丧于此。  
塞巴斯汀绝望的闭上了眼睛。  
然而想象中的疼痛并没有到来，先是窸窸窣窣的爬动声，而后是寂静。一片寂静中，他的耳朵敏锐的接收到细微的呼吸声——就在他左侧。  
塞巴斯汀握紧了手中的霰弹枪，咬紧牙关屏住呼吸，在睁眼的那一刻同时向左开了一枪，正中劳拉苍白的瞳孔。劳拉痛苦的嚎叫着，顿时被击飞了数米。霰弹枪的后坐力震得他手腕发麻，然而那不算什么，毕竟他击退了劳拉——即使是暂时，也足够他苟延残喘。  
尽管不理解为什么劳拉只是在他左边静止不动，却没有杀死他，但那又有什么关系呢？塞巴斯汀面容冷峻，子弹上膛，直指劳拉的头颅，手指缓缓扣下扳机…  
“Stop.”低沉磁性的嗓音伴随着熟悉的失重感一并到来，塞巴斯汀惊惧地发现他的身体飘向了半空，而且，罪魁祸首鲁维克就站在不远处，穿着他破烂的兜帽衫，目光冷冷。塞巴斯汀试图夺回主动权，他奋力挣扎，动用起全部的意志力。  
手上的霰弹枪随着挣扎的动作掉落在地，发出清脆的声响。…该死，如果他的弩箭没有丢，他一定能更轻松的摆脱！  
他几乎就要成功了——如果不是劳拉的爪子忽然抓住了他的腰，并将他狠狠掼到地上。  
一时间，成百上千只蜜蜂在他耳边乱舞，黑夜中漫天的璀璨星河在他眼前闪耀，背部一阵剧痛，即使他落地前下意识的弓起脊背想要护住头部，但但地心引力的存在（该死的，他还以为在这怪物横行霸道、boss飞天入地的鬼地方没牛顿什么事呢）让他的脑袋还是受到了轻微的撞击——最起码比起骨折的脊柱已经够“轻微”的了。但他也没好到哪去，巨大的冲击力似乎将他全身的骨头都震碎了，内脏也扭成一团，塞巴斯汀不可控制的咳出一口口血。鲜红的血液顺着嘴角留下，滴落在坚硬而崎岖的地面上。  
迟钝的感官缓慢运转，尽职尽责的告知他嘴角处有什么东西在舔舐着他嘴角的血液。混沌的脑子无法思考，他凭直觉感觉出那是劳拉的舌头——冰冷的、黏腻的触感。她的动作异常轻柔，像是对待珍宝一般小心翼翼。然而即使是如此轻柔的动作对塞巴斯汀来说也是一种折磨，他眉头紧蹙，痛苦地喘息着，面色惨白。他喘的像个漏风的风箱，咳的像个濒死的重症患者，血液不要钱似的往外冒，全数被劳拉舔舐殆尽。  
视觉和听觉在缓慢的回复，他听到身侧的劳拉发出猫一般舒服的呼噜声，似乎是自己的血液满足了她嗜血的欲望。塞巴斯汀费力地抬起眼皮，鲁维克不知什么时候已经站在他身前，居高临下的看着他，就像巡视自己领地的国王，浑身散发着令人厌恶的傲慢气息。  
“虽然我告诉过你，you are mine，”听听，连腔调都是那么的优——雅，“但你未免太过不识时务，Seb。”鲁维克蹲下身，用那双苍白的、满是烧伤痕迹的手抚摸着警探因为疼痛而惨白的脸，力道比劳拉还要轻柔，但更让塞巴斯汀作呕。他拖长了音调，这让他本就磁性的声音更加悦耳：“而众所周知不听话的宠物是要接受惩罚的…”他又凑近了些，塞巴斯汀更清晰的看入那双灿金的瞳孔，比阳光更温暖的颜色，比恶魔更邪恶的恶意。  
“你说对吗？Detective。”鲁维克和塞巴斯汀的距离更加拉进，塞巴斯汀都能看到对方脸上细小的裂痕，感受到对方温热的呼吸。这样的距离也让对方眼底的恶意更加显眼，塞巴斯汀拒绝承认自己产生了害怕的情绪。于是他特意冲对方的脸上啐了一口血。  
“Fuck you.”塞巴斯汀轻蔑的笑了，他的怒火借着这句话得以熄灭些许。  
塞巴斯汀不是什么任人搓扁揉捏的软柿子，年轻时候他可是出了名的“炸弹”，一点就着。即使是到如今这个岁数，被岁月打磨了棱角，他也仍旧是当初的那个他，只不过藏的更深。乔瑟夫就多次劝他改改坏脾气，无果后无奈的对他说要是不改迟早得出事…  
果然，他该听对方的话的。  
因为他下一刻就被劳拉的爪子抓住四肢举到半空，而后又被鲁维克的铁丝捆了个结实。铁丝错落有致的分布在警探的身上，就连他的脸上也有铁丝的禁锢——几根铁丝闯入他双唇间的缝隙，在向下拉扯间强迫他张开了嘴。同时身上的铁丝也深深嵌入他的皮肉，血液从接连处渗出，将灰黑的铁丝染成妖艳的红。  
之前坠落的伤害尚且没恢复过来，如今又一次遭受了失血的苦楚——塞巴斯汀只觉得浑身上下由内而外的痛，过量的痛苦将他的神经压的喘不过气来，哀鸣着却又振奋异常，感官又变得十分敏锐，这让他更深刻的体会到疼痛。  
操他的，人类果然都是抖M吗？  
“Fuck you.”鲁维克站直了身体，走到塞巴斯汀身侧，低头一字一顿道。面容平静无波，声音也波澜不惊，只是那双鎏金的眸中幽暗深邃，让塞巴斯汀真切的感受到了恐惧——那种被大型捕食者盯上的、无处可逃的、绝望与恐惧。  
话音刚落，束缚他的铁丝稍稍放松了力道，只在皮肤表层固定着他任人宰割的姿势。就在塞巴斯汀感到疑惑的时候，铁丝纷纷游走起来，他身上的衣服在顷刻间瓦解成片片布料，飘落在污黑的地面上。  
像是秋日的叶，又像是濒死的蝶。  
他身上全部的装备也都掉在了地上，发出闷闷的声响，又被劳拉毫不留情的拍飞。  
而塞巴斯汀已经无暇心疼他宝贵的装备，他的大脑因为失血过多而晕晕沉沉，只能专注于一件事——  
“你他妈为什么不直接杀了我？”塞巴斯汀怒吼，然而在铁丝的禁锢下声音含糊不轻，而他的嘴角又因为呼吼裂开些许，血沫不断从嘴角冒出。  
他不是傻瓜，事至如此他已经知道接下来会发生什么——操他的，他知道鲁维克变态，但没想到他这么变态！  
只希望事后他能死得痛快一点…  
“我怎么会杀了你呢？”鲁维克忽然笑了，在伤痕累累、血流如注的塞巴斯汀面前，温柔的笑了，他甚至体贴的去掉了嘴部的铁丝。他伸出食指，轻轻的抚摸着塞巴斯汀渗血的嘴角，神情专注而深情，眼神温暖而热烈，声音低沉而温柔：“我说过的吧，你是我的……”  
这样的鲁维克让塞巴斯汀发自内心地恐惧，他直觉继续下去会发生不可控制的事情，这样的惊惶让他打断了鲁维克：“放屁！谁他妈是你的，别做梦了！”  
而事实证明，出言打断鲁维克是他最错误的决定。肉眼可见的，鲁维克柔和的表情瞬间变得冷硬，热烈的眼神变得晦涩阴沉，手指的力道也加重了。  
他收回手指，苍白的唇瓣张开，那浸满了塞巴斯汀血液的指尖轻轻点在同样苍白的舌尖上，瞬间染红了后者。  
“我会证明，”鲁维克淡淡道，鲜红的舌尖妖冶非常，称得那平静无波的脸也染上了几分诡秘的色彩。那双金眸深处是令人心惊胆寒的癫狂，只看得塞巴斯汀微微颤抖起来。  
他声音低缓，又带着疯狂的坚定：  
“我的，就是我的。”

塞巴斯汀引以为傲的直觉没有错，如果他不反抗，鲁维克确实会对他做些什么——一场或许疼痛，但足够温柔的性爱。但他的直觉没有告诉他，如果他反抗会发生什么。  
但也用不到直接告诉他了，因为他现在就在承受着失言的苦果：  
他被不知道从哪儿来的黑布蒙住了眼睛，估计是从某个倒霉鬼的衣服上撕下来的，还带着恶臭味。视线受阻让他的其他感官更加敏锐。譬如他就能感受到身后劳拉身体冰硬如铁，死死搂住他腰肢的爪子尖锐非常，喷洒在他侧脸的气息带着腥臭味，舔舐着他脖颈的舌头湿滑黏腻。黏黏糊糊的口水顺着她舔舐的动作淅淅沥沥的淋了他一身。时不时对方的獠牙还摩擦过他脖颈上的动脉，仿佛下一秒就会咬断他的脖子，这让他冷汗淋淋，根本不敢反抗——一方面是因为伤势过重，无力反抗；另一方面则是这对“姐”弟的虎视眈眈。说实话，他们中的任意一个他打着都很费力，更何况两个一起…  
尽管只是劳拉在对他上下其手，但他确信鲁维克就在附近，并且在饶有兴趣的观察着他想反抗却又不敢的窘态——因为他恶意的视线是那么强烈，几乎到了能将他捅穿的地步。他知道鲁维克想要干什么，但他却无能为力，这让自尊心极高的警探愤恨交加。怒从心头起，于是他开口道：  
“你们姐弟…”声音嘶哑的吓人，塞巴斯汀咽了口口水，只觉得喉咙火烧火燎的疼：“变态的真是如出一辙。”  
他只希望鲁维克给他个痛快。  
“你知道吗，Seb，”一只手突然抚上他的另一侧脸，手指点了点他布满冷汗的额头，伴随着平静无波的声音从高处传来。  
“我最佩服你这种人，”那根手指向下缓缓移动，抚过他挺拔的鼻梁，径直停在了他因为缺氧而微微张开的唇上，“鲁莽、愚蠢、自以为是。明明什么都保护不住，却妄想扛起一切。”粗糙的手指拨开塞巴斯汀的牙齿，玩弄着他的舌头，对方手指上的皮肤碎屑随着动作剥落，咸味夹杂着血腥味在口腔中蔓延。鲁维克的声音轻缓低沉得颇像情人间的耳语：“然而你得到了什么？死亡的女儿，出走的妻子，离散的友人…”清浅的呼吸声在耳畔响起，鲁维克不知何时已经俯下身来靠近了他，在他耳边轻声道：“你要知道，Detective，屈服于强者并不屈辱，尤其是这个强者控制着你命脉的时候——”像是回应鲁维克，从刚才开始就一直安安静静毫无动作的劳拉忽然张开嘴衔住他的脖子，尖锐的獠牙在颈侧的皮肤上摩擦，口水再度流了他一身。而鲁维克轻笑一声，手指更加深入，几乎捅到塞巴斯汀的喉咙，让他不受控制的干呕出声。“要不要屈服于我？”  
“…做梦。”劳拉腥臭的口水渗入他流血的伤口，更填疼痛，也更加让他无力反抗。他只能被动的含着对方的手指，含含糊糊而绵软无力的反驳——他连控制牙齿咬合的力气都没有了。  
但即使是这样，他的声音里也满是不甘和愤恨，没有一丝一毫的犹豫后悔。  
耳边清浅的呼吸蓦地消失，与此同时在他口腔中肆虐的手指也抽离了。就在他疑惑的时候，一阵剧烈的疼痛袭来——  
分别来自脖子，和后穴。  
一双冰冷的手猛的拉开了他的腿，粗大的肉茎不由分说的撞入狭窄干涩的后穴，被撕裂的痛苦让塞巴斯汀几乎哀嚎——如果不是脖子处利齿的撕咬。劳拉像个真正的野兽般重重的呼吸着，毫不留情的啃噬着脆弱的皮肉，嘬饮着猎物滚烫的鲜血，发出急切而粗鲁的吞咽声。  
这对“姐”弟从内而外的占有着塞巴斯汀。  
只有到这一刻，塞巴斯汀才真正摒弃了所有侥幸的想法，也是这一刻才无以伦比的渴望着痛快的死亡。  
浑身上下都在流血——不只是正在被侵犯着的后穴以及被劳拉咬着的脖子，还有之前身上被铁丝勒出来的伤口随着他挣扎的动作再次汩汩的流出血液。失血过度让他的所有感官都变得麻木，整个人都处于一种飘飘欲仙的感觉，似乎所有的疼痛都已经远去，又回到了令人安心的母亲的怀抱，而不是有着可怖外表的怪物血腥冷硬的怀抱；又仿佛泡在温泉中，水流温柔的抚过每一寸身体，而不是粗暴的顶弄和撕咬。  
这样极端的感觉让塞巴斯汀几乎发疯，他被迫承受着这一切，棕色的眼睛里满是不堪重负的泪水。喉咙深处滚出细微的呜咽，那是犹如幼兽一般无望的嘤咛。  
此刻塞巴斯汀简直绝无仅有的渴望以前他所痛恨的昏迷，因为那意味着弱小和懦弱——然而如今他却无比希望昏过去，最起码可以短暂地逃离这一切…  
意识越来越模糊，塞巴斯汀恍恍惚惚间似乎看见了笑靥如花的莉莉，她的面容纯真可爱，蓝色的大眼睛里满是对父亲的爱意，她天真的笑着，柔柔的对他说：  
“你不会死的。”女儿的嘴里发出的却是男人低沉的声音，塞巴斯汀美好的幻觉在一瞬间被打的粉碎，他睁大眼睛，惊惧的看着暴行的实施者。鲁维克神色淡淡，手上是一管针剂——那玩意儿他认识，塞巴斯汀不止一次地将它注入自己的胳膊。然而，鲁维克？他不是在做梦吧，鲁维克给他用这个？  
看着他惊疑不定的表情，鲁维克皮笑肉不笑的翘起一边嘴角，露出了一个笑，手中的针剂冲着塞巴斯汀的胳膊狠狠扎下。随着绿色液体的不断注入，塞巴斯汀的伤势慢慢好转，与此同时他的视线也越来越模糊。  
眼前白色兜帽的男人在他的视线里逐渐扭曲、旋转，仿佛被卷入了一个血色的漩涡。所有的一切都变得模模糊糊，塞巴斯汀所有的感官都像是被蒙上了一层纱，他感受不到疼痛，感受不到快感，什么都感受不到。就像是在黑夜中独行的孤客，除了内心中越来越大的恐惧，所视之处，所触之物，均是一片虚无——  
直到一道温软的女声在耳侧响起：  
“鲁本，对他好点。”一只纤细柔软的手轻轻的抚摸着他的脸，带着怜惜。塞巴斯汀不可置信的转过头去，正好装上黑发少女明媚的容颜。  
那是……劳拉·维多利亚诺的脸。  
“我会的，姐姐。”清冷磁性的嗓音在身前传来，声音中包含着的，不是暴戾和冷漠，而是温柔和包容。  
于是塞巴斯汀又惊惧的转过头，映入眼帘的是一张俊美年轻的脸。没有烧伤的恐怖疤痕，璀璨的金发打理得一丝不苟，考究的西装妥帖的穿在身上，仿佛下一秒就能参加什么上流晚会。  
那是鲁本·维多利亚诺，没有经历过惨剧的鲁本·维多利亚诺。  
头被少女温柔而不失强硬的掰过，劳拉的脸贴向他的，亲昵的抚摸着他的面颊，距离近的塞巴斯汀甚至能嗅到少女身上的馨香。  
“Seb，”她轻声说着，暖棕色的眸子里含着笑意看着他，“不要怪鲁本，好不好？”  
“什…”塞巴斯汀睁大了眼睛，还没反应过来就被一根滚烫的物件贯穿。塞巴斯汀条件反般的夹紧，但除了鲁本的一声闷哼再无其他。  
…不疼？  
非但没有疼痛，反而有一种奇妙的、从尾椎处直直向上直至大脑的、仿佛被一根羽毛轻轻拂过的，痒痒的酥麻感觉。  
鲁本金色的眸子淡漠的瞥了他一眼，而后看向劳拉，那双原本淡漠的眸子突然染上热情。他露出了一个塞巴斯汀从没见过的温和的、甚至有些天真的笑容，用撒娇般的语气说：“姐姐，我做的好不好？”说着，他还狠狠地顶了一下。  
“呃！”塞巴斯汀被突然的顶弄一惊，不由得惊呼一声。沙哑的声音平白添了一分媚意，然而塞巴斯汀完全没注意到。他全神贯注的看着这对姐弟的互动。  
劳拉的笑容染上一丝无奈，她轻轻的叹了口气，什么也没说，只是抚摸着警探的脸。  
这显然刺激到了鲁本。金发青年的脸色肉眼可见的暗沉下来，那双金眸又回到了塞巴斯汀身上。他沉默了一瞬，而后露出一个嘲讽的笑容。他喃喃了些什么，又重新挺起腰胯，每一下都重重的顶至最深处，力道之大几乎将塞巴斯汀整个人都顶得后退——如果不是他此刻正躺在劳拉的膝上，有对方的身体作缓冲的话。  
“不！…唔呃…慢，慢点…”粗大而炙热的阴茎碾过黏膜，过分敏感的后穴不知餍足的收缩着，让塞巴斯汀完完整整的感受到了那根肉棒的形状，连上面凸起的青筋都一清二楚。对方似乎将未被认同的怒火全都发泄在了他身上，每一下都顶得又快又深，塞巴斯汀不由自主的随着对方的动作起起伏伏，口中也违背意愿的发出一声又一声呻吟，自己的欲望也颤颤巍巍的挺立起来，吐出一口口晶莹的粘液。  
塞巴斯汀被自己略显高昂的呻吟吓了一跳，他想伸出手捂住嘴，手腕却被红裙少女牢牢握住。劳拉抓住他的手腕，将其递到嘴边，蔷薇色的唇瓣轻轻贴上他的静脉处，留下一个浅浅的吻。  
“No,please.”少女低声乞求，那双暖色眸子里是塞巴斯汀看不懂的情绪，但奇迹般的塞巴斯汀没有反抗，他只是沉默着顺从了少女的意愿。  
见塞巴斯汀如此，劳拉露出了如释重负的表情。她俯下身，蜻蜓点水般的在塞巴斯汀唇上印下一吻。  
“谢谢。”她轻声说。  
这个吻就像打开了什么开关——鲁本本就阴沉的表情瞬间更加阴沉，他的进攻也更加猛烈。每一下都是重重挺入，又完全拔出。在肉体的撞击声和塞巴斯汀低沉的还带着些泣音的呻吟声中，塞巴斯汀的脸完全红透了——不只是因为这音效太过暧昧，还是因为自己过分浪荡的反应。不管怎么说，作为一个男人，还是被另一个男人强奸的男人，他的反应即使不是厌恶，最起码也不应该是这么…享受？  
是的，他其实…很享受。  
那是一种充实的、被完全占有的感觉，是他自打妻离子散后就再也没有体验过的——安全感。  
不管是将他几乎操到劳拉膝盖里的阴茎，还是劳拉温柔抚摸着他面颊的手，都是那么的鲜活而真实。比起无数个将自己抛进酒精海洋，浑浑噩噩逃避现实的夜晚，比起无数次搭档找到他时无奈又痛惜的神情，这荒谬的不像真实的幻境是那么的真实。这里没有痛苦，没有说教，没有梦魇；这里只有欢愉，只有爱抚，只有充实——这有什么不好？  
泪水模糊了视线，他看见了劳拉略带内疚的脸，和鲁本仍旧阴沉的面容。  
情欲蒙蔽了感知，他感受到鲁本的阴茎在体内横冲直撞，劳拉柔软的唇瓣一次次吻在他的脸上。  
男人低哑的呻吟着，眼角泛红，棕眸泛泪，浑身因为过度的快感而泛起暧昧的粉红。整个人都颤抖着，青年的每一次顶弄都能换来他颤颤巍巍的、不堪重负的泣吟。破碎的尾音被劳拉温柔的堵在唇齿交缠间，化作几声模糊的呜咽，像是幼猫的哭叫。他的双腿担在青年腰侧，大腿内侧尽是掌印和掐痕。青年的面容因为快感而微微扭曲，双手更用力的掰开厚实肉感的大腿，更深更用力的操进那张不知餍足的、开开合合似乎在诱惑他的红肿的肉穴，丝毫不顾惜那被他操到外翻的媚肉，和塞巴斯汀仿佛被噎到了的可怜兮兮的闷哼。  
劳拉松开了塞巴斯汀被亲得红肿的唇，将几缕调皮的银丝卷入口腔。她亲了亲塞巴斯汀通红的眼角，纤细的手温柔的擦去塞巴斯汀脸上生理性的泪水，抚平他眉宇间的沟壑，将他汗湿的鬓发顺到耳后，力道轻柔到几乎让塞巴斯汀落泪。  
鲁本对此不置一词，透过朦胧的泪眼，塞巴斯汀看到他的脸色似乎有所好转。  
良久，鲁本叹了口气，他又狠狠顶弄了几下，次次都正好撞在塞巴斯汀的敏感点上。塞巴斯汀发出几声哭泣似的呻吟，剧烈的快感席卷了他的脑子，大腿不可控制的痉挛起来。他颤抖着握紧了劳拉的手，爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，脖颈后仰，双眼迷蒙的射了出来。而鲁本也快速冲刺了几下，卵蛋拍在肉体上发出清脆的声响，塞巴斯汀呜咽着接受了对方射在深处的精液。  
鲁本又感受了一会儿高潮后收缩的后穴才不紧不慢的抽离，当头部完全抽离时还发出“啵”的一声，无法闭合的穴口随着对方的抽离慢慢淌出了乳白色的液体，那是精液与肠液的混合。  
塞巴斯汀躺在劳拉的膝盖上大口喘息着，水润的棕眸半阖，释放的快感让他的大脑放空，抓着劳拉的手也缓缓放松，但却被劳拉紧紧反握住。  
他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼向上看去，黑发少女对他露出了一个温柔的笑，与她的笑相反的是她捞起警探的力道——她一只手攥住塞巴斯汀的手，另一只手则穿过他的腋下，将本来身体悬空的警探揽在了自己怀中。于是塞巴斯汀现在就是一幅上半身靠在少女柔弱的身躯上，下半身坐在地上的样子。  
——当然了，还是赤身裸体，胸膛上甚至还有自己的精液，屁股里时不时还流出些什么乳白色的液体——的样子。  
姿势的转换让塞巴斯汀本来混沌的脑子清醒过来，因为这种靠在别人怀里的姿势，少女淡淡的体香轻易地飘入塞巴斯汀的鼻腔，让他一怔——  
香雪兰。  
不会错的，这个香气——  
就是香雪兰。  
要说他为什么知道，很简单。因为他挚爱的妻子——金发碧眼、成熟稳重的麦拉身上就是这种清新优雅、甜而不腻的香气。  
麦拉…  
塞巴斯汀忍不住颤抖起来——然而却不是因为快感，而是因为愤怒。  
这个幻境，他一开始还不知道是因何制造出来的。到现在他知道了，不过是换了一种形式的逼他就范，以一种更温和的、更无害的方式。  
先是暴力，再是快感，现在竟然还有麦拉…！  
塞巴斯汀愤怒的挣扎起来，这明显吓到了姐弟二人。然而他虚弱无力的身体根本不可能挣脱劳拉的怀抱，反而让劳拉将他抱得更紧。他双目充血，嘶吼道：“想让我屈服…你们他妈想都别想！”  
“…哈。”面对塞巴斯汀几欲杀人的目光，眼前俊美的青年只是露出一个凉薄的笑，身形像水波一样波动了一下，穿着惨白色兜帽的男人便出现了。他伸出苍白的手，缓缓的抚上了塞巴斯汀的脖子。然后，渐渐收紧。  
“…唔呃！”塞巴斯汀闷哼一声，手徒劳的扒着鲁维克的手，但那双手是那么的坚定而有力，现在的他根本无法挣脱。窒息让眼前阵阵发黑，耳鸣摧残着他的神智，他的手无力地垂下——  
蓦地，新鲜的空气争先恐后地涌入身体，让他本来涣散的意识猛的清醒过来，塞巴斯汀剧烈的咳嗽起来，脸颊通红，仿佛获得新生。然而下一秒，他的咳嗽就被一根炙热的肉棒顶弄得支离破碎。塞巴斯汀睁大眼睛，鲁维克强势的进入了他，金眸中是满满的恶意。他低低的笑了几声，挺起腰胯就是几计重击，阴茎不由分说的碾过每一分褶皱，最终完全征服了饥渴的后穴。湿热的媚肉讨好的围上来，违背主人意愿的吸吮着入侵者，发出暧昧的声响。  
与此同时，胸口处攀上了一双柔软的手，少女细嫩的手按压揉捏着他的胸肌，时不时搔过早已挺立起来的两点，让他的乳头更加肿大。劳拉还衔住了他的耳垂，贝齿轻轻舔咬着那处软肉，清浅的呼吸吹入塞巴斯汀的耳中，激起一阵战栗。  
剧烈的快感冲淡了塞巴斯汀的恨意，整个人都被欲望蒸腾的意识模糊，他几乎忘了他在被强奸——  
一只冰冷的手攥住了他的脖子，五指渐渐合拢。  
塞巴斯汀再次陷入了窒息的泥沼。然而就在他将要失去意识的那一刻，鲁维克又松开了手。塞巴斯汀再一次迎来了新生，和更粗暴的操弄。  
孩子们总是天真而残酷的玩弄着他们的猎物。时而施舍蜜糖，时而给予疼痛。而鲁维克是最杰出的那一个。他每一次的折磨与爱抚都是那么的恰到好处，仿佛是最优秀的科学家用最精准的仪器测量出的，塞巴斯汀·卡斯特拉诺斯的承受极限。几次下来塞巴斯汀的防线就完全崩溃，在鲁维克又一次抚上他的脖子时，塞巴斯汀哭着求饶了：  
“不…”  
鲁维克的手一顿。他抬起眼，一双金眸锁定身下哭泣着的男人，手指摩挲着那早已泛起青紫的皮肤，冷淡的“嗯”了一声，尾音上扬，不含任何情感。  
塞巴斯汀哭的抽抽噎噎，即使劳拉在轻轻拍打着他的背，他也哭的上气不接下气。他呜咽着，棕眸里水汽氤氲，最终化作晶莹的泪珠滚落。“不，别再…”  
“你在求我？”鲁维克道。  
塞巴斯汀摇头，他直觉如果应下后果十分严重。  
“…”鲁维克沉默了一瞬，手指加重了力道。  
塞巴斯汀像是被踩到尾巴的猫一样弹跳起来，又被劳拉温柔的搂住。他的眼泪流的更凶了，棕色的瞳孔融化成甜软的蜜糖。在他发现鲁维克真的打算再一次让他窒息时，他几乎是崩溃的喊了出来：“求你！”沙哑的声音染上了重重的哭腔，这明显愉悦到了鲁维克。  
他松开手，将自己更深的埋入湿软的后穴，用自己的唇堵住了那张呜呜咽咽的嘴，将所有的哭泣呻吟悉数吞进腹中。  
“做得好，Seb。”劳拉轻柔的声音在耳畔响起。  
“这才是我的好宠物。”鲁维克低声的笑了。  
在劳拉与鲁维克的拥抱中，在几乎灭顶的快感中，塞巴斯汀的眼前似乎炸开了烟花，最终，一切都陷入沉寂。  
在意识完全飘散前，一句低沉的声音传入脑海：  
“You are mine。”


End file.
